Guardian angle
by Tabuu99
Summary: Takes place in most. Basically its like the books and I added some things plus Tabuu(not me) . The lemon wont take place until the very end. XXX Update might come some time soon do to me being forced to do no more lemons (or at least hold them off until Petition is done.


_**Guardian angle**_

Me: Hi.

Twilight: He does not own anything.

Me: I do own the plot, Tabuu, Nebula, and Twilight.

Twilight: There will be no Lemon.

Me: In this story Tabuu(me) will be the same age as Thaila(15-16). Takes place in most of the books.

_The Titan's Curse. Part 1_

_Tabuu99 POV_

When I woke up I wasn't in stone. I tried to get up and walk but I collapsed.

"Take it easy you just woke up." I heard someone say as they helped me up.

"Were am I?" I asked. I looked into the girls face and remembered who she was.

"A-Annabeth is that you?"

"Yes its me Tabuu."

"The last time I saw you you were just a little girl."

"I have grown a lot in the past few years."

"I haven't seen you since..." I trailed off.

My attitude changed and I asked "Wheres Thaila?"

"She's right there." she said pointing to the infirmary bed next to mine.

I saw that she was still asleep.

"What happened to her? Last time I remember seeing her she was turned into a pine tree."

Annabeth told me what happened. When she was done I slammed my first on a bed when she was done.

"That traitor will pay for hurting her." I said.

"You can go now. I will protect her." I said summoning my dark sword.

"Are you sure?"

"I have failed her once and I wont let it happen again."

"Ok then I'm going to tell Chiron that your awake." she said leaving.

I pulled up a chair and sat next to Thaila's side. After a while she woke up. I looked into blue eyes and I felt the power of Aphrodite inside me.

"Why did I have to get her powers?" I asked my self.

A few months have passed and I was with Thaila, Annabeth, Percy and his mom to a school to get Grover and some half bloods. When we were near she drooped us off. Once she were out of sight Thaila said "Your mom is cool, Percy."

"She's pretty ok," he admitted "What about you? You ever get in touch with your mom?"

He shouldn't have said that. She never takes about her mom to anyone. Not even me her most trusted guardian. She gave him an evil glare. It was scary ever with out her ripped up army-jacket, black leather pants and chain jewelry. Her look was a perfect evil "ten."

"If that was any of your business, Percy-"

"We'd better get inside." Annabeth interrupted also knowing about the subject.

Thalia looked at the castle and shivered. "You're right. I wonder what he found here that made him send a distress call."

We got inside and ran into two people. Thalia tricked one of them by manipulating mist. We got to the gym were the dance was being held. Grover came up to us and told us about the two half bloods.

"Don't look at the kids." Thaila ordered. "We have to wait for a chance to get them. We need to pretend we're not interested in them. Throw him off the scent."

"How?" I asked.

"Were three powerful half bloods. Our presence should confuse him. Mingle. Act natural. Do some dancing. But keep an eye on those kids."

"Dancing?" Annabeth asked.

_(I wont make every thing based off of the books just some of it.** Not all of it.)**_

Thaila nodded. We both cocked both of our ears to the music and made a face. "Ugh. Who chose the Jesse McCartney?" we both said.

Grover looked hurt and said "I did."

"Oh my gods, Grover. That is so lame. Can't you play, like, Party Rock." she said.

"Party what?" he asked.

"Never mind." she said and she turned to me. "Lets dance."

"But I cant dance." I said calmly.

"You can if I'm leading," Thaila said "Come on statue boy."

_(When Thaila was turned into a tree Tabuu felt bad and turned into a stone statue and didn't wake up until Thalia's body came back.)_

I yelped as she grabbed my hand and lead me to the dance floor. I was really nervous when the slow music started. I had only started to like Thalia. I never noticed how cute she looked until she woke up a few days ago and looked me in the eyes with her blue eyes.

After a few minutes of dancing and me stepping on her feet a few dozen times and during that time my hands were sweaty and she couldn't see the blush behind my mask.

She looked over to Percy and Annabeth and said "Hey!"

"Dance, you guys!" she ordered "You look stupid just standing there."

They started to dance and we continued. I couldn't stand this anymore and I was looking for an excuse to get out of this. I then looked over to were the kids were and saw the opportunity.

"Thaila there gone." I said.

"What?" she said and I was relived when she let go of me. She looked a little disappointed but I brushed it off. We grabbed Grover and left to go look for them. We searched for a long time before Grover said "Follow me. I know were they are."

He took us outside and along the way Annabeth joined us. We stopped in a bush and saw Dr. Thorn, Percy, Bianca and Nico.

We discussed about what we should do. Once we all agreed we put our plan into action. Annabeth put her cap on and she disappeared. She tackled Percy and the di Angelos to the ground. This caught Dr. Thorn by surprise and his first volley of missiles missed. This gave me, Thalia and Grover a chance to advance from behind.

Thalia wielding a huge spear and a shield called Aegis while I summoned my dark sword and shield called Nebula. We charged at him and jabbed at his head. His and transformed into a paw with enormous claws. He swiped at us but Thalia blocked it with her shield. Unfortunately for me I was scratched by the attack. Instead of bleeding red my blood was gold and red. I felt little pain.

"Tabuu are you ok?" Percy asked.

"Fine." I said wincing a little at the pain.

I herd a helicopter getting closer. Dr. Thorn launched a volley of missiles at Thalia. I made my shield disappeared and grabbed one and threw it at the others. I sliced any I missed with my sword. Grover started playing music on his pipes. Grass broke through the snow and wrapped its self around Dr. Thorn. Hr roared and he began to change.

(If you have read the book then you should know what he looks like when transformed.)

"A manticore!" Annabeth said.

"Tabuu go and protect Nico and Bianca." Thaila ordered me.

I nodded and went over to them.

"Who are you people?" Bianca demanded "And what is he?"

"A manticore?" Nico gasped "He's got three thousand attack power and plus five for saving throws!"

I wondering what the gods he was taking about.

"Get down!" I said pushing the di Angelos to the ground.

Grover was then smacked to the ground and landed next to Percy.

"Yileld!" the monster yelled.

"Never!" Thalia yelled from across the filed. She charged at the monster but before she could make contact there was a bright light blinded most of us coming from a helicopter. Thalia was swatted away by the manticore's tail. Her shield flew off into the snow and her spear in the other direction.

"No!" me and Percy said as he ran to her side. I was about to follow but I collapsed from the pain I received early and I held the spot that was bleeding. We then all heard a clear piercing sound: the call of a hunting horn blowing from the woods.

The manticore froze. For some time no one moved. There was no sound except the swirl of snow and the helicopter.

"No," Dr. Thorn said. "It cannot be-" he was cut off when something shot past him. A glowing arrow spawned from his neck and he staggered backwards waling in pain. My vision was getting blurry but I shook it off to see girls come from the woods.

"The Hunters!" Annabeth said.

"Oh wonderful." me and Thaila muttered.

My vision blurred again along with my hearing. When I regained I saw the the manticore jumped off the cliff with Annabeth. I was about to run after her but the chopper opened fire. I summoned another dark sword and began to twirl them to deflect the bullets so the bullets wouldn't hit the di Angelos kids.

(Tabuu starts to like Zoe from here on to until she dies.)

"Mortals are not allowed to witness my hunt." a voice I instantly recognized as the goddess Artemis.

She then made the chopper turn into black birds. Once the danger was gone I slowly made my way over to Thaila and Percy.

Zoe looked at Thaila and said with distaste "You."

I was going to do something but my swords disappeared and I held my wound.

"Zoe Nightshade." Thaila's voice trembled with anger "Perfect timing as usual."

Zoe scanned us before saying "Four half-bloods, a satyr and a..." she trailed off looking at me.

"Yes," the younger girl said "Some of Chiron's campers."

"Annabeth! You have to let us save her!" Percy yelled.

Artemis turned to him and said "I'm sorry Percy Jackson but your friend is beyond help."

He tried to get up but a few girls held him down. I was about to help him when Thaila gave me a look telling me not to.

_(I will be basing it off the book and I will try me best not to base the whole thing.)_

"You are in no condition to help anyone." Artemis said.

"Let me go! Who do you think you are?" Percy asked.

Zoe stepped forward as if to smack him but Artemis stopped her.

"I am Artemis goddess of the hunt."

For a long time I couldn't hear what they were saying or see what they were doing. When my scenes came back for good I heard Artemis say "We've burden the kids enough. Set up the tents. Treat the wounded and retrieve there belongings from the school."

One she was gone and Grover left with Nico to talk about stuff Thalia stamped her foot in frustration and said "The nerve of those hunters! They think they're so...Argh!"

"Thaila you need to calm down." I said as some of the hunters began to treat me wound.

"How can I calm down? Your hurt and Annabeth is gone. Its Percy's fault. If he hadn't run off and got captured by that monster the three of us could have easily defeated him and the hunters wouldn't have shown up. Annabeth could still be with us." Thalia said as she wiped a tear from her cheek. She marched off with out another woods, leaving Percy with Annabeth's cap.

I got up and followed her when the hunters were done treating my wounds. I found her in the woods crying. I came up to her and asked "Are you ok?"

She looked into my eyes and said "No I am not. I lost one of my friends today."

"Its going to be ok." I said sitting next to her.

"How do you know?" she asked wiping tears away.

"I have developed a bond with you, Annabeth, Percy and Grover. If any one of you were to die or were about to die in the future I would feel it. I can still fell Annabeth's presence."

"D-Does that mean?" she asked trailing off.

I smiled and said "Yes. Annabeth is still alive."

We both got up and she smiled.

We were walking back to were Percy was and along the way she asked "Why were you bleeding gold and red?"

"I rather not talk about it." I said.

She forced my to stop and said "Tell me now."

"Fine. I am part god part mortal."

"You are a half blood. We all are part god part mortal."

"I am literally part god part mortal. I was created by fusing a fraction a most gods and goddess power."

"Oh." she said.

"I have most of there powers and some of there personality. There is a way to make my self become real and more like a normal half blood." I said.

"What would that be?" she asked.

"I need to find love. It cant be for a short time it has to be long term."

When we got back the hunters have already packed up camp. We gathered around Percy. "How did they even show up here?" I wondered. "They came out of nowhere."

"And Bianca _joined_ them," Thalia said with disgust. "It's all Zoe's fault. That stuck up, no good-"

"Who can blame her?" Grover said. "Eternity with Artemis?"

Thalia rolled her eyes and said "You satyrs. You'll all in love with Artemis. Dont you get that she will never like you back?"

"But she's so...into nature." he said.

"Your nuts." Thalia said.

"Nuts and berries." Grover said.

After a while the sun was coming up.

"About time. He's so lazy during the winter." Artemis muttered and I knew that she was taking about Apollo.

After he parked and a few words where passed. He took out his keys and pressed a button. His car glowed brightly and when it stopped I saw that it was now a bus.

"Right. Everybody in."

Zoe ordered the hunters to to start loading. Apollo flirted with Zoe and Artemis stepped in. After she was done Apollo asked her "Were are you going?"

"Hunting. Its none of your business."

"I'll find out. I see all and know all."

"Just drop them off and no messing around."

"No no! I never mess around."

Artemis rolled her eyes and said "I will see you by winter solstice."

She looked at Zoe and said "You are in charge of the hunters. Do well. Do as I would do"

Artemis then turned to me and said "If anything happens to her you will be in charge."

She then disappeared in to the forest. I was then dragged to the back of the bus with the hunters by Zoe.

"How come she put you second in command?"

"Do you want to here the whole story?"

She nodded and I explained to her and the hunters what I explained to Thalia. Once I was done I saw that every one of the hunters, Bianca and Zoe were shocked.

"What ever you do don't tell anyone. If you do I won hesitate to kill you." I said looking into Zoe's eyes and I remembered how cute she was. I made my way to the front and took my mask off and put it in my pocket.

Apollo looked Thaila and said "Daughter of Zeus! Lord of the sky. Perfect."

I heard that they were taking about who should drive/fly. Thaila once told me that she was afraid of heights

"Oh no. No thanks."

"C'ome on. How old are you?" he asked.

"I don't know."

Apollo thought for a while and then said "Your fifteen almost sixteen."

"How do you know that?"

"Hey, I'm the god of prophecy. I know stuff. Your turn sixteen in about a week."

"Thats my birthday! December twenty-second."

"Which means you're old enough now to drive/fly with a learners permit."

Thalia shifted in her seat and said "Uh-"

"I know what your going to say. You don't deserve to drive my sun chariot."

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Don't sweat it! Maine to Long Island is a really short. Your Zeus daughter. He's not going to blast you out of the sky."

Thalia tried to protest but Apollo wasn't taking no for an answer. I made my way to the back and held on tight to the seat. Zoe noticed this and asked "What are you doing?"

"You'll find out soon."

(If you read the book then you should know how the trip was.)

When we crashed into the camp I fell on top of Zoe. Once I was sure we were not moving I got up and said "Sorry."

"Don't let it happen again." she said as we got out of the bus. I could have sworn she was blushing but she and the other hunters went to there cabin.

"Take care sweethearts." he said.

He then turned to Percy and said "Watch out for those prophecies, Percy. I'll see you later."

They said some things and he left.

"Who's Chiron?" Nico asked. "I don't have his figurine."

"Our activities director. He's...well you'll see." Percy asked.

"If those hunter's don't like him then thats good enough for me."

I followed Thalia to the big house.

"Oh dear. Not another lost one." Mr. D said when he saw Nico.

"What do you mean? Who else is lost?" Thalia asked.

Grover trotted into the room with marks on his face while smiling like crazy. "The hunters are all move in."

Chiron frowned and said "Hunters, eh? I see we have much to talk about." He glanced at Nico and said "Grover go show him the orientation move."

"But...Oh, right. Yes sir." he said as he took him to the den while Nico asked what it was rated.

"Why don't you three tell me what happened."

When we were done Chiron turned to Mr. D and said "We have to send a search party for Annabeth immediately."

"I'll go." Percy and Thalia said at the same time.

"Certainly not." Mr. D said.

Thalia and Percy started to complain but Mr. D held up his hand and they went quiet. "From what you have told me we have broken even this escapade. We have regrettably lost Annie Bell..."

"Annabeth." I yelled with my arms crossed. I wasn't afraid to speak my mind when its about Mr. D. I nicknamed him weed man.

"You have returned with a boy to replace her so I see no need to send people out to find her."

"She might still be alive." Chiron said trying to sound up beat.

Nico came in saying a whole bunch of things. When he was done Chiron said "Thaila and Percy go around and tell the campers we will be playing capture the flag tomorrow evening."

(Before this every time they played capture the flag Tabuu would sit out and watch. This will be his first and probably only time actually paying attention.)

"Capture the flag? But we don't have enough..."

"Its tradition when the hunters come to visit. We will have a friendly match."

"Yeah friendly." Thalia muttered.

"Now run along." Chiron said. "Tabuu check in on the Artemis cabin every now and then."

I followed Thalia who dragged Percy away.

"You already have one god on your bad side and you don't need another one."

"Sorry. I couldn't help it. It just so unfair."

We then saw and kid from Ares and a hunter about to fight.

"I'll go break that up. You circulate around camp and tell everyone about capture the flag tomorrow."

"All right. "You should be team captain." Percy said.

After a while they agreed to be co-captains. The next day capture the flag began. I watched as Thalia made her way to the flag but Percy already got it. Percy ran as fast as he could to win but Zoe tripped him. Zoe cared Thaila's teams flag and won.

"What in the name of gods were you thinking?" she yelled as she came towards Percy.

"I got the flag Thalia. I saw a chance and took it!" he yelled back.

I came up to her side and she pushed him ten feet into the water.

"Sorry!" Thalia said "I didn't mean to..."

She was about to get blasted in the face with water when I used the power of Poseidon to stop it. Everyone but Thalia, all of the hunters and Mr. D were surprised to see me do this. Thalia pulled out her spear and said "You want some Seaweed Brain?". "Bring it on Pinecone Face". Percy raised Riptide but before anyone could defend them selfs a blast of lightning came down and hit me on the shoulder.

I fell to my knees I put my hand on my right shoulder to try and stop the pain. I noticed that that everyone was staring at a green mist. It was the Oracle and it said:

_Five shall go west go the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_One shall perish by a parent's hand,_

_And the guarded will love there guardian._

I payed not to much when it fell. Tears came to my eyes.

"S-She attacked me." I said to my self "It must have been an accident."

I shook of the pain and saw Percy and Grover were carrying the Oracle's body back to the big house. I slowly got up and winced a little at the pain.

Thalia helped me up and said "I am so sorry I did that Tabuu."

"Its fine. You were angry and you couldn't control your power."

"Thalia go tell Percy to come down stairs." Mr. D said.

We left after he told us why. When we got up stairs Thalia must still be angry at Percy because she said "Tell Percy to get his butt down stairs."

"Why?" he asked.

"Did he say something?" Thalia asked Grover.

"He asked why."

"Dionysus is calling a council of cabin leaders to discuss the prophecy. Unfortunately, that includes Percy."

Me and Thalia left to the area were it was being held. Along the way I asked her "Don't you think you were a little to hard on him?"

"He made my angry which made me hurt you. I think I treated him how he should have been treated."

Me: This is going to be one of the few chapters stories I do.

Twilight: Remember this takes place in the titan'd curse and most of the others.


End file.
